


Much Ado About One Night

by KawaiiKitsune13



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline is a drama teacher because well canon, F/M, Fluff, Guardian!Klaus, Klaus pines, One Night Stand, Student play, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKitsune13/pseuds/KawaiiKitsune13
Summary: Caroline and Klaus share lust at first sight at a bar one summer night but it ends the morning after. They meet again after Henrik is placed in Ms. Forbes' Acting 1 class.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Klaroline Winter Gift Exchange 2021





	Much Ado About One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brophigenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brophigenia/gifts).



> I hope you like this!!!! I have another chapter and the edit to give.

Caroline smiles at the handsome man who sits next to her.  
“Another drink sweetheart?”  
Her nose wrinkles at the term but she nods at the bartender, coincidentally a past hookup of Kat’s. “An appletini this time, please.”  
Hot stranger doesn’t make a face at her fruity drink and Caroline takes that as a sign he’s worth small talk. “Thank you…”  
He leans in, “My name is Klaus. What’s yours?”  
“I’m Caroline. Nice to meet you and your accent.”  
He chuckles, “Hmm witty. What do you do for a living?”  
Caroline takes another sip of her drink. “I’m a teacher.”  
“This is your last week of freedom then?”  
“You are correct, sir.” She winks before pushing her shoulders back a tinge.  
They talk lightly about nothing until she can’t ignore the heat between them and asks for a pic of his ID to send to her group chat. He obliges and calls for an Uber to his place.  
Klaus opens the door for her and stays close once he gets in. Hand stroking her knee, only briefly touching thigh, he keeps her intensely aware of his presence.   
Their proximity allows her to smell him quite easily which she takes advantage of multiple times. His cologne is warm with earthy and spicy notes. She has half a mind to ask him the name.   
Caroline reminds herself that he only lives fifteen minutes away but it feels so much longer. She aches already despite keeping their touch PG.   
Caroline bites her lip and traces his hand, paying special attention to the length of his fingers.   
He leans down and tucks her hair behind her ear. “I’d wager I’m less likely to care how much he hears so do be good and wait for my fingers.”   
She gasps, and he nuzzles her ear before tugging on her lobe and placing a single ghost of a kiss there.   
“Agreed?” She looks into his eyes and nods, but lets her gaze focus on his mouth, not looking away until she’s had her fill.   
His gaze feels like black holes she is powerless to escape from. She presses her forehead to his chin and takes deep breaths. Klaus gently strokes her back and Caroline concentrates on that sensation until they are finally at his apartment.   
Then he’s opening the door again and guiding her out. She almost doesn’t notice how bougie his complex is due to her internal war: the sheer relief of arriving fighting the chemistry sparking in the air between them.  
He unlocks the door and she’s on him, unbuttoning his dress shirt, messing up his hair, stroking his hands. Caroline doesn’t know if it’s because it’s been awhile or he just gets her this hot because she feels desperate for more.   
He groans, hoisting her up against him while pressing his lips to her open ones. It’s wet and messy but he growls her name afterwards and only stays a breathe away.   
She smirks. “Bedroom? I was promised you would put these hands to good use.”  
“I would be remiss to break such a vow.”   
He lifts her up so she can straddle him and walks through his place until his knees meet bed. Caroline giggles as he sets her down carefully.   
Gazing at him as he climbs on the bed himself and dives down to kiss her. It’s a great kiss and the night proves to bring many more pleasurable acts.   
<><><><><><><>  
Caroline opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Klaus’s drool-worthy- but thankfully free of drool- chest. Somewhere over the night, she had been drawn in and cocooned in his embrace.  
It certainly wasn’t her doing, she concerned her parents as a child with how stone-like she could be in sleep. Klaus was a snuggler, how cute! Caroline gently pats him and gets up to put on clothes.   
She found she didn’t want to leave before he woke up so she started to make coffee. A few minutes later, Caroline was scrolling on her phone and enjoying her mug when warm arms encompassed her.  
He hadn’t put on a shirt, just pants and Klaus’s lush mouth rested in the curve of her shoulder. “Hmmm, come back to bed.”  
She smiles at his gravelly morning voice. “Unfortunately no, I have to fix my classroom up today. The real world calls, yesterday actually was my last day to let loose if I want to follow my plans.”  
“Come on love, that can wait. I promise to make it worth your while. We should go back to bed for a bit more.”   
Caroline cuts him a look at that and he nips her shoulder.   
“I’m not talking about sex, just sleep and then let’s go out for lunch- don’t be stuffy.”  
She bristles, “Stuffy? Me being a professional is stuffy. Yeah okay, buddy.”  
Caroline steps away from him to quickly snatch her purse and shoes, pausing to take a gulp of coffee. Unfortunately, her manners would not let her steal his mug for the car ride home.   
Klaus huffs, “I was teasing! If that’s enough to turn you off… Well then, you leaving is fine with me.”  
“Wasn’t asking but thanks for the permission Carl.”  
Caroline slams the door but not before she hears him call her a ‘harpy with the face of an angel’.  
What a way for her orgasm glow to fade.   
<><><><><><><>  
Caroline pops into the language wing to see how far along Kat is with her classroom set up.   
“Hey Petrova, happy September!”  
She doesn’t even look up from her stack of papers while rebuffing Caroline’s pep with a snarly “fuck off.”  
“Ah-ha-a... is that anyway to greet your friend who brought you coffee?”  
Her head immediately raises, eyes honing in on the iced latte with precision sought after in the military. As soon as Kat confirmed her quarry, she smiled and beckoned Caroline in.   
“Sorry about that Care Bear. Please, come visit for a minute. I missed you. What’s up?”  
“You are so easy to bribe into pleasantry.”  
“And don’t you forget it.” Kat winked while ignoring the straw, popping off the lid and taking a large sip.   
“But seriously, what’s been going on with you?”  
“Just getting ready for my two Honors Sophomore English, Creative Writing for one batch of Juniors and the Acting 1 for freshman and sophmores accordingly. No Acting 2 for second term so I actually have a free period this time. I got the head’s up on adding Tishani Doshi’s work to the poetry section.”   
“Any overlap between the sophomore and acting students?”  
“Only two kids actually. How’s your enrollment looking so far?”  
“I have a good smattering for Latin 2, Latin 3 and Russian 2. Although, did you see some of the recent transfers?”   
“I don’t really pay attention.”  
“Well you see them as sophomores unless they took acting and then from juniors there if they take your electives. I don’t exactly track these guys but a lot of people don’t want to take a second year of latin. It’s not the most useful language to learn. I get it. Anyway, this sophomore transfer with an old fashioned name was placed into Honors Russian 3.”  
“The class where you only have seven students?”   
“Yeah and it’s a pretty tight knit group so I hope he actually knows his stuff and didn’t just get lucky. Eugh... I don’t want to talk about lesson plans. How was your last week? Do anything I would actually want to hear about?”  
“Not really.” Caroline fiddled with her coffee straw and grimaced when Kat noticed.   
“What are you hiding?”  
“Nothing!”  
“I was raised as a spy in Bulgaria- you can’t lie to me.”  
Caroline snorted. “Okay you being able to read me well aside, no one believes your contrived tragic past unless they are drunk or high- try again.”  
“Was the sex good, Caroline?”  
“You suck. It was but then he ruined it.”  
“Kicked you out huh.”  
“Well no.”  
Katherine sighed. “You know I hate agreeing with men anytime before noon so I’ll grill and shame you later. Help me sort these papers.”   
<><><><><><><>  
(Ms. Forbes’ Acting 1 class, first semester, spring term)  
Cindy finished her monologue and Caroline led the classes’ clapping. She did a stellar job.  
“Wonderful work dear. Class is almost ending so remember to select your next piece from the approved list of poems. Let me know if you want to pick another piece off the list before Monday or I can’t approve.”  
The bell rings just as she finishes reminding her class and they scatter like always. She quickly jumps down from a sitting position on the ledge and searches for her trouble student among the rush.  
“Henrik, can you come here real quick? I won’t keep you from lunch long.”  
He slumps in defeat before turning around and Caroline tries to smile reassuringly as the lanky teenager shuffles back over.  
“I tried Ms. Forbes.” His voice is thick and Caroline feels her heart squeeze.  
“I know. Look, I don’t think this class is easy. Sure we don’t cover as much ground as in English or another core subject, but public speaking takes a lot of confidence. It’s a skill you have to build and nurture, especially when it doesn’t come naturally. However, I think it was prudent you took acting instead of Public Speaking because we are going to take advantage of the key difference between those types of performances.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Henrik, you are not you when you are on stage. You are a vessel for the story, for the character you tell and as such, it is a great way to overcome that anxiety that wells up when speaking in front of people. The ultimate fake it until you make it. I want you to audition for the upcoming play. Not for a large part, but for something with lines. I’ll be here every step of the way. It will be extra credit I will assign the whole class but you, in particular, will benefit. I can tell.”  
“I don’t know Miss Forbes.”  
“Luckily I do.” She immediately makes contact with the classic disbelieving teenager face.  
“Hey mister, I have a teaching degree. I know these things and I care about my students. I’m not setting you up for torture. Think about it and get back to me on Monday. I’ll check my email this weekend in case you have any questions or feel like reaching out, okay?”  
Henrik nods, his blonde curls bobbing and he smiles slightly before grabbing the strap of his backpack. “Alright.”  
“Have a good weekend!”  
Caroline sighs when he’s gone. His tendency toward mumbling his lines and choking a minute in was steadily becoming an issue.   
She wishes these kids had more faith in themselves some time. The difference between her freshman Acting one and sophomore acting one really is a pity. Sure the freshmen are obnoxious but they don’t have as much of that wounded, self-doubt vibe that is more general here.   
Henrik is the worst in this bunch but she has faith in him. She’s a good teacher and her plan will work.  
Now to go to the teachers’ lounge and scarf down her sandwich before she has to administer a test in her Honors English Class. Thankfully she’ll have three days to grade, but she’ll still have to grade for forty students. The joy of teaching.   
<><><><><><><>  
[parent teachers’ student conference]  
“Jenny is a very active student in my class. Generally, well behaved, although she does get distracted when in a big group of friends. She takes charge a lot which is lovely to witness. I would love to see her in Acting 2 further down the road here at Blessed Grove.”  
“That’s such a relief to hear. She’s so quiet at home these days, I didn’t know what to expect from her teachers.”  
“I see this a lot actually. Teenagers suddenly acting distant and parents unsure what that means in school but you don’t have anything to worry about with her attitude in my class. Of course feel free to reach out to me or the school if you feel like her moods are taking an extreme or dangerous turn but for the most part, I think it’s probably just puberty. I can admit I was a hellion to raise but I remember the withdrawn stage.”   
Caroline stands up and walks Ms. Jameson to the door, poking her head out to call in the next parent when she spots an attractive man. After a second to process, she realizes it’s the guy she slept with in August Klaus McJudgyAss. Sadly, he did not get less hot.   
Caroline clears her throat and Klaus locks onto her, “Mr. Mikealson had the next slot booked. Is he here?”  
She gives the line a sweep, but there’s only Klaus and four women. Mrs. Mikealson maybe?   
Her hopes are dashed when Klaus sighs and strides in. “I suppose you are Henrik’s drama teacher. I expected someone older to be honest.”  
Caroline unfreezes from her position and closes the door again, gesturing for him to sit.   
“I have no idea why you would have that impression.”  
“I just figured that most acting teachers become so after they’ve given Hollywood or off Broadway a go and reach an age where they realize how slim their chances are now. And so they teach.”  
“Yeah see I have a double major in Theatre and English. Then I went and got my Masters in education so there wasn’t really any room for me to have a chase Hollywood fame period but thank you for degrading my job. This meeting is off to a lovely start.”  
He winces, “I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“Oh but you did. And by the way, no one ever goes into teaching for the money! I work at a private school and it’s not that great. Now I would suggest you bottle your resentment toward me since as per my previous emails- Henrick is struggling. And even if you think acting is a waste of a class or whatever, I’m worried about him.”  
Klaus swallows. “Yes, that’s a lot more important. My sincere apologies Ms. Forbes. I don’t often check my email listed. It’s handled by my agent and I only recently was told about them. I have skimmed them since but I am still confused about Henrik’s difficulties with your class. He’s a very talkative, bright boy at home and he hasn’t expressed any anxiety over this class with me. All I hear is occasionally grumbling is regarding his honors chemistry and russian 3. Not a peep about acting unless it’s the occasional remark on how the teacher is nice.”  
His face softens, “I appreciate you giving him a granola bar the first week of class.”   
Caroline straightens her papers. “I keep extra in case the students skip a meal or forget their lunch at home, saves me from further moodiness. Henrik is a good kid. I haven’t noticed any bullying or I would have involved the guidance counselor. He has friends but is relatively quiet. Nothing alarming about that. I do register an immediate change when on stage or delivering a speech. Sometimes students just have stage fright, anxiety over talking to a large group of people. I work with them and see improvement over the year. However, what I want to know from you is if it isn’t simply a fear of public speaking.”  
“What do you mean Caroline?”  
She raises her brow but let’s it pass considering the subject matter. “How is Henrik’s home life?”  
His voice is tight as he replies, “It’s fine.”  
Caroline nods, “Was it always fine?”  
Tenison fills the air as he pauses.  
Klaus burns a hole into the wall to the left of her head and swallows, “No, I was appointed his guardian for a reason but he’s been living with me for three years now. I don’t think it’s relevant.”  
Caroline tries to use a soothing voice. “And it might not be but he seems to have a very hard time being alone on stage. There is an ease when we do group projects or practice teams. He still is a mumbler and forgets lines but no visible terror on his face and he doesn’t look as close to tears.”  
Klaus inhales shakingly, “Well then, what am I supposed to do?”  
“Personally, I recommend therapy, if he isn't in it already. For my class, I think the simplest solution would be to have him be a part of the incoming play. I’ve already asked him about it and he agreed to audition at least. What I want from you is to check in with him and encourage his commitment. Luckily, the spring play isn’t super packed since it’s so soon after the big musical. All the drama enthusiasts are less inclined to sign up which makes it highly likely for him to score a minor role.”  
“He hasn’t mentioned it but I will bring it up when I get home. Make it known I approve of his participation.”  
“Okay, good. One last thing, if you have the time- your involvement with the play might help a great deal. You are a familiar authority figure whom he associates with support, I think your presence could do a great deal. It could be something small like helping with the set or being a chaperone at the money raising event we always do. The kids pick so I don’t know what it will be this year.”  
“Elaborate on the set love.” She glares at him and he clears his throat and corrects himself.   
“Ms. Forbes.”   
“The spring play will be Much Ado About Nothing which we have never covered before. I do not want to reuse the Romeo and Juliet backdrop since it’s shoddy and from back when I wasn’t the drama teacher. I plan to pull some favors from local crafters and friends to construct something suitable. And then after, I will email all the parents of students participating in the play if they want to help paint or thrift store shop for props.”  
Klaus smirks, “I suppose we never covered this last time but I am a professional artist, specifically traditional painting so you can put me down on the condition that it’s just me. I don’t share a canvas and I don’t want to see some helpful do gooder ruin my work.”  
Caroline blinks at his offer, “Yeah. Sure, we can do that. Way more effort than I expected but should be a good arrangement. I’ll email you my scene ideas, source material and budget soon. Oh! And the tentative schedule for production and practices.”   
He nods, and stands up after she does. “Works for me… thank you Caroline. I’ll look forward to hearing from you.”   
Klaus opens the door and walks out. Caroline only lingers a moment of his moving back before calling the next parent in.   
“Ms. Branson, hi. Thank you for waiting.”  
<><><><><><><>  
Klaus puts the brownies in the oven proud. Sure they look a little grainy but he didn’t have processed sugar, and they are still brownies. A little crunch won’t mess up the taste.  
He hums as he sets the timer before deciding to delay the cleanup and go paint. The rest of his day will be taken over by the bake sale, so best to get in some progress now. He putters to the other room and grabs his easel. Etching out a face and focusing on how the light would hit the cheekbones, the nose....  
Klaus scrunched his nose at the smell of cigarettes. “Kol, I told you to take that shit outside or near a window! Or do you not care about Henrik’s lungs?”  
He grumbled before arching his back and rotating his wrist to get out the kinks. He froze when he remembered Kol wasn’t here.  
“The brownies!” Klaus scrambled up and flew into the kitchen where the pleasing smell of chocolate was overwhelmed by burnt chocolate.  
He cursed and turned off the oven. Opening the door, he coughed, eyes watering. Klaus grabbed the potholders and plunked the pan down on the stove.  
It was much darker than the picture provided on the recipe page and obviously burnt to hell. He promised Henrik he wouldn’t just buy them from the store. His brother wanted to bring homemade like the majority of his classmates’ mothers would do.  
Klaus bristled at the thought of disappointing him and grabbed a butter knife from the drawer, scraping the top a couple of times and shaking out the ashy crumbs. After repeating this a few times, he put a generous coat of the chocolate frosting he bought.  
“There, that’s presentable.” He tilts his head toward the ceiling and pretends he believes that before going to pick up Henrik.  
<><><><><><><>  
“Ms. Forbes! We’re here, and we bought brownies.”  
Caroline turns from her checklist and smiles. “Wow, thank you. I’m sure they are delicious and will sell out quickly.”  
Henrik puts them in an empty space near the front of the table. “Klaus made them. I’ll do it next time.”  
“I will make sure to thank him as well then. Can you help John and Abby with the chairs?”  
He nods and jogs off to the auditorium. Klaus finally enters. “Henrik came in here, right? I dropped him off to park the car.”  
“Yeah, don’t worry. I sent him to help with the chairs. Your job will be to attract customers, Mr. Dimples.”  
“That isn’t what your sundress is for?” He smirks and gives her a once over.  
“Ha ha, no. They are having a PTA meeting in A103. I tried and I know a few will stop in to buy, but the majority all claimed to be on a diet at the moment. Get hustling.”  
“If you insist my charm can be most utilized there, I will play along Caroline.”  
Caroline smiles and makes a shooing motion. “Thanks.”  
<><><><><><><>

It’s just a few stragglers left cleaning up now. Katherine took off after collecting the money. Matt would hoist the table away when he came back from coaching basketball practice. The bake sale was a success, and they met their goal. Fresh costumes can be bought for this year’s spring play.  
Klaus, much to Caroline’s surprise had stuck around. Doing little helpful tasks after he fulfilled his role as a honeytrap. Henrik who had been chatting with friends approached the table and frowned at the untouched brownies among the otherwise ravaged baked goods.  
“Nik! I can’t believe no one had yours.”  
“Yes well, that’s how the boat turns I suppose. Next time.”  
Caroline felt bad immediately. They both worked really hard and it was weird since brownies normally sell out.  
“We can’t have that. I’ll have one.”  
Klaus coughed and cleared his throat. “I’m not insulted Caroline, no reason to put yourself out.”  
Caroline raised her chin. “It’s no trouble.” She unwrapped the tin foil and grabs a plastic knife to pry out a brownie.  
Maybe that was why they were ignored? Next time she’ll make sure Klaus cuts proportions. Caroline slices down and then again with force. He must have overbaked it but that’s fine. The icing will help keep it moist overall. She distributes it on a plate and quickly takes a bite.  
The sensation can only be described as a *crunch* and she tries her best to not portray her horror.  
It’s chocolate flavored ash, hard enough to break a tooth. The icing is too sickly sweet in comparison and doesn’t help with her struggle to chew.  
She looks at Klaus who seems to be dying for multiple reasons. Utterly ashamed of this cursed chunk of asphalt but also clearly amused by her plight. He drags a hand down his face and turns slightly to face the wall. Caroline can see how read his ears are from that angle. While she chews, she thinks of poor hopeful Henrik until she manages to swallow. Klaus slightly redeems himself passing her an opened water bottle. Even for Henrik, she can not take another bite.  
“Your brother certainly has concerns about salmonella. But overall a nice brownie, they missed out. In fact, I’m going to take them home.”  
He beams and it almost makes it worth it.  
“Alright, we should get going.”Klaus is clearly anxious to leave as she turns her death glare on him.  
“Actually while I have you here I should ask if you have any opinions on the set’s protective layer I’ll apply next week. Henrik, it’ll only take a few minutes but be super boring- why don’t you go wait in the car. Listen to the radio.”  
He looked to Klaus who grudgingly gives him the keys.   
Kalus called out to him as he walked off, “I’ll be right there. If we’re taking too long, come back in and tell me.”  
Caroline smirked as Henrik distractedly gave him a thumbs up.   
Klaus sighed and faced her. “I’m incredibly sorry Caroline. I’ve been shaking my head and steering them away all day whenever someone went to buy any. I thought I had a little bit more time- would have chucked in into the bin in the men’s bathroom.”  
“You didn’t find any amusement from watching then?”  
He sputtered and brought his hand up to clasp his neck. “Well it was a little funny but I wouldn’t have wished it on you, love. I’ll pay for any damage to your esophagus.”  
She waves her hand. “Alright, the court accepts your testimony, you may leave. And for god’s sake, learn how to bake or stay away from ovens. Microwaves too!”  
His brow furrows, “Bake using microwaves? Is that an American technique?”  
“Mug cakes are international in the modern world Klaus. You don’t get to claim your accent as a reason when it’s simply because your head is buried under a rock.”  
“Actually it’s normally-’ Caroline holds up a hand.   
“I know you were not about to make a dirty joke while in the school I work in where I spent all day fundraising for. Especially considering, you currently owe me one and I have to hear them all the time here from students going through puberty… and Kat. Now begone.”  
“Of course, sweetheart. Know that I would be happy to give you a demonstration in repentance.”  
Caroline blushes and hefts the brownies menacingly. Klaus laughs, “I’m going, I’m going.”   
<><><><><><><>

From: CForbes@GroveHigh.com  
To: TheOriginalHybrid@gmail.com  
Nothing Henrik related- dw  
Hey Klaus,  
I’ve been wondering how your latest commission went and figured I should check in. Well, I meant to email you a little sooner than this but I had papers to grade. I was warned about this aspect of teaching but younger me had more energy and the ability to sleep despite copious coffee consumption. Did you ever check out the restaurant I recommended? I ate there again over the weekend and wanted to remind you to share in the goodness. Okay!   
Hope you’re well,  
Caroline 

To: CForbes@GroveHigh.com  
From: TheOriginalHybrid@gmail.com  
RE: Nothing Henrik related- dw  
Thanks for the subject title. I didn’t know parenting would alter my nature. I fret at the drop of a hat now. So I appreciate you safe keeping my mind’s wellbeing. I can relate to being warned of the drawbacks of one’s planned career but pursuing it anyway. The folly of youth I suppose. I admittedly forgot but last night when Henrik asked about dinner, your email was fresh on my mind so we tried it. Suffice to say, we will be dining there again. Their croissants reminded me of this great place in New Orleans I frequented often. Have you ever been? Maybe for mardi gras.   
To resolve the tedious affair of typing an assuring disclaimer before you send anything off, you have my permission to email me with your personal. Only if that would be convenient for you, of course.   
Take care,  
Klaus

From: TheOriginalHybrid  
To: MissMystic  
Caroline,   
You are never a bother. I would be delighted to lend you some resources on Italian baroque poetry and art. I will give them to Henrik to pass on tomorrow. After all, I did brag about my library to you. It would be remiss for me to not put my money where my mouth is. I trust you to handle these with care and it’s much better use than letting them accumulate dust. Let me know if they did the job and what you think.   
Yours  
Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Erica for helping me figure out where to take this. You're a star! And a big hug and thanks to Kait for beta'ing and troubleshooting with me. Y'all are too good to me.


End file.
